


Dr. Jekyll und Mr. Hyde

by Colaris



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Humor
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-03
Updated: 2018-05-03
Packaged: 2019-05-01 17:36:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14525775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Colaris/pseuds/Colaris
Summary: Alternatives Batman Universum Ein Date zwischen Harleen Quinzel und Jonathan Crane. Was könnte bei diesem Duo/Trio schon schiefgehen?





	Dr. Jekyll und Mr. Hyde

Jonathan nestelte unruhig an dem angegrauten, weißem Hemd und warf erneut einen Blick auf seine Armbanduhr. Noch fünf Minuten. Der hagere Mann legte seinen Kopf etwas in den Nacken und atmete laut aus. Er war so nervös wie seit langem nicht mehr und dieses Mal hatte eine gewisse Fledermaus nichts damit zu tun. Ein kleines Lächeln schlich sich auf seine Lippen. Das Cat Balu war wie immer gut besucht. Nicht ein einziger Tisch war frei an diesem Abend und am Empfang warteten bereits weitere Gäste auf ihre Chance nobel zu speisen. Noch immer fragte Jonathan sich, weshalb Harleen unbedingt dieses Restaurant auserwählt hatte für ihre Verabredung. Es gab unzählige Alternativen, die erstens nicht so kostspielig waren und zweitens kein Aufsehen erregt hätten. Er massierte sich etwas den Nacken. Der hagere Mann musste wie ein Fremdkörper auf all die gut gekleideten Gäste wirken. Das Hemd welches er trug hatte nur selten die andere Seite der Schranktür gesehen und auch seine dunkel braune Stoffhose war dem Rad der Zeit nicht entflohen. Einige nicht übersehbare Flecken unbekannten Ursprungs zierten die Baumwolle. Jonathan rückte seine Brille zu recht. Er konnte die abwertenden Blicke spüren, die immer wieder auf ihn fielen. „Vielleicht sollten wir ihnen etwas Angst einjagen“, säuselte plötzlich etwas in seinen Gedanken, „dann hätten sie wirklich was zum Schauen.“ Der hagere Mann erschauderte leicht und erwiderte kaum hörbar: „Bitte nicht heute, Scarecrow. Lass mir zumindest einen Abend in Ruhe und Frieden. Heute soll alles perfekt sein.“ Er erhielt ein hämisches Lachen als Antwort, gefolgt von der verzerrten, tiefen Stimme seiner zweiten Persönlichkeit: „Macht es dich nicht auch krank, Johnny? Sieh sie dir an. Du sitzt in einem Restaurant voller protziger Anzugträger mit vorzeige Frauen, die außer billigem Smalltalk nichts zu bieten haben. Einer dümmer als der andere und trotzdem wagen sie es dich abzuwerten.“ Jonathan fasste sich an die Stirn. Die Kopfschmerzen wurden wieder stärker. „Was meinst du, wovor sie Angst haben? Vielleicht der Verlust von ihrem wertlosen Prestige? Komm schon. Reizt es dich nicht auch, das heraus zu finden?“ Der hagere Mann verschloss die Augen und atmete tief durch. Er durfte Scarecrow nicht die Überhand gewinnen lassen. Zumindest nicht an diesem Abend. 

Gerade als er zu einer Antwort ansetzten wollte, spürte er eine Hand die sich auf seine Schulter legte und leichten Druck ausübte. „Hi Johnny.“ Erschrocken wand sich Jonathan zu der Frauenstimme hinter ihm und starrte direkt in die strahlend blauen Augen seiner Verabredung. Harleen so zu sehen war ungewohnt für ihn. Sie trug ein langes, ärmelloses, dunkelblaues Kleid, dass kaum merklich im Licht glitzerte und den anderen Damen des Restaurants mehr als Konkurrenz machte. Das dezent aufgetragene Make-Up unterstrich ihre natürliche Schönheit und stand im krassen Kontrast zu ihrer sonst übertriebenen 'Clowns Bemalung'. Ihre blonden, mit roten Strähnen durchzogenen Haare hatte sie zu einem lockeren Pferdeschwanz gebunden. Erst nach einigen Sekunden löste Jonathan sich aus der Starre, räusperte sich und erwiderte: „Guten Abend, Harleen.“ Die Harlekin grinste breit, als sie sich auf den Platz ihm gegenüber niederließ. Sie stützte die Ellbogen auf den Tisch, legte ihr Gesicht in ihre Hände und sah ihm lächelnd in die Augen. Jonathan versuchte den Blick zu erwidern, senkte jedoch schnell seinen Kopf. Eine ungewollt lange Pause entstand zwischen ihnen. Innerlich verfluchte Jonathan sich und seine Schüchternheit. Mit den Fingern an dem leerem Weinglas vor ihm spielend sprach er stotternd: „Du... du, du siehst umwerfend aus, Harleen.“ Er wagte es nicht aufzusehen. In seinen Gedanken konnte er Scarecrow bereits über ihn spotten hören, als zwei Finger sanft seinen Kiefer umschlossen und zärtlich hinauf hoben. Sein Blick traf auf zwei warme Opale, die freudestrahlend funkelten. „Danke Johnny“, sprach Harleen grinsend, „Red und Selina haben mir beim Aussuchen geholfen.“ Erneut verfiel der hagere Mann ins Schweigen. Nach passenden Worten suchend erlöste ein Kellner ihn aus seiner misslichen Lage. Er reichte ihnen jeweils eine Karte, sah zwischen ihnen hin und her und fragte dann hochnäsig: „Möchten Sie bereits etwas zu trinken bestellen?“ Jonathan runzelte die Stirn. Er wusste, das man für gewöhnlich Wein bestellen würde in solchen Situationen. Gerade als er zu sprechen beginnen wollte, kam ihm Harleen zuvor: „Ich nehme einen Cola-Whisky.“ Der Kellner verlor für einen kurzen Moment die Fassung, nickte ihr dann jedoch verstehend zu und wand sich an Jonathan: „Und für Sie, mein Herr.“ Der Angesprochene dachte einen kurzen Moment nach bevor er lediglich um ein stilles Wasser bat. „Wie Sie wünschen.“ 

Die Harlekin kicherte leise, als der Mann kopfschüttelnd in der Tür zur Küche verschwand und richtete ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf die Speisekarte. Sie blätterte die Seiten langsam durch. Auch Jonathan wagte nun den ersten Blick in die Karte und stöhnte leise. Er hatte noch nie etwas mit edlem Fisch oder luxuriösem Rinderfilet anfangen können. Ein Salat würde für den Anfang sicherlich ausreichen. Er legte die Karte beiseite und beobachtete die junge Frau vor ihm. Ihr Kiefer erschien angespannt, als würde sie die Zähne fest aufeinander pressen, die sonst glatte Stirn in tiefe Krause gezogen. Sie schien immer noch nach etwas Passendem zu suchen. Jonathan nutzte die Gelegenheit und studierte ihre sanften Gesichtszüge, ließ seine Augen langsam zu den vollen, roten Lippen wandern. Eine innere Unruhe überkam ihn. Sein Kontakt zum anderem Geschlecht hatte sich in den letzten Monaten auf ein Minimum reduziert durch die Entwicklung des neuen Serums und alleine die Möglichkeit auf körperliche Nähe brachte sein Blut in Wallung. Jonathan mahnte sich selbst in diesem Moment. Die Entwicklung der Formel hatte Priorität, keine lächerliche Affäre, die Scarecrow mit einem unliebsamen Auftritt zu Nichte machen würde. Im Stillem fragte sich der hagere Mann, weshalb er eigentlich einem Treffen zugestimmt hatte, wenn die Zeit doch so knapp bemessen und es sowieso sinnlos war auf mehr zu hoffen. Schließlich war die Harlekin auf den Joker fixiert. „Darf ich Ihre Bestellung nun aufnehmen?“ Der Kellner war in der Zwischenzeit mit den Getränken zurück gekehrt und hielt nach dem Servieren seinen Stift, sowie den Notizblock bereit. Harleen verzog etwas das Gesicht, als sie fragte: „Sag mal, habt ihr auch irgendwas Normales?“ Der Mann stutzte merklich und erwiderte leise räuspernd: „Wie genau meinen Sie das?“ Auch Jonathan schaute verwirrt der jungen Frau entgegen. Sie lachte plötzlich laut auf und erklärte kichernd: „Der ganze Fraß hier klingt ja nett, aber ich hätte jetzt wirklich Lust auf Currywurst und Pommes.“ Der leise, empörte Aufschrei der anderen Gäste halte durch den großen Saal, gefolgt von leisem Getuschel. „Und Mayonnaise nicht vergessen. Schön viel über die Pommes!“, grinste Harleen beim Überreichen der Karte. Der Kellner versuchte die Fassung zu bewahren und notierte sich widerwillig die Bestellung. Als Jonathan den Salat beordert hatte, entschwand er schnellen Schrittes wieder in die Küche. 

Der hagere Mann richtete seinen Blick auf das weiße Tischtuch vor ihm. Das Getuschel der Gäste um sie herum machte den Meister der Angst nervös oder besser gesagt einen Teil in ihm, den er am heutigem Abend nicht herauslassen wollte. Erst ein leichter Tritt gegen sein Schienbein richtete seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf die Harlekin. Diese lächelte ihm entgegen und sprach ungewohnt leise: „Danke das du das hier für mich machst, Johnny. Das kann ich nach den letzten beschissenen Wochen echt gut gebrauchen.“ Sie seufzte kaum hörbar, wand ihren Blick ab und starrte gedankenversunken in ihr Glas. „Auf das dümmste Mädchen der Welt“, murmelte sie leise und trank den Inhalt innerhalb weniger Züge aus. Das leere Glas donnerte unsanft zurück auf den Tisch. Jonathan blieb auf die Bemerkung hin stumm. Erst jetzt erkannte er wie brüchig das sonst so glücklich wirkende Lächeln der jungen Frau war. Ihre Trauer überschattete plötzlich alle vorhandenen Emotionen des Raumes. „Tut mir leid“, flüsterte sie niedergeschlagen und er konnte sehen, wie sie die Lippen fest zusammen presste. Ihr Körper begann leicht zu beben. Jonathan ergriff in diesem Moment die Hand der Harlekin und drückten diese sehr sanft. Er wartete bis sie ihm in die Augen sah, bevor er sprach: „Dir muss gar nichts leid tun, Harleen. Ich hätte auch nicht zugestimmt, wenn ich das hier nicht wollen würde. Genießen wir also einfach die gemeinsame Zeit, ja?“ In dem Gesicht der jungen Frau machte sich ehrliche Freude breit und sie nickte leicht. Es vergingen einige Sekunden, bis sie zu sprechen begann: „Eigentlich ist es schade, das ich dich gar nicht richtig kenne, Johnny. Wir haben uns ja immer nur dann gesehen, wenn du mit Mr. J. zusammen gearbeitet hast.“ Der Angesprochene zog eine Augenbraue in die Höhe. Harleen kicherte darauf leise, als sie fragte: „Wie wäre es, wenn wir heute Abend einfach so tun, als würden wir uns das erste Mal treffen? Ein Date ohne Vorwissen sozusagen.“ Der hagere Mann richtete mit der freien Hand seine schief sitzende Brille. Manches Mal war ihm der Gedankengang der jungen Frau unbegreiflich. 

Er dachte einen Augenblick über den Vorschlag nach, nickte dann aber einverständlich und ernte dafür ein breites Lächeln auf dem Gesicht der Harlekin. „Okay, also“, begann sie grinsend, „ich bin Harleen Frances Quinzel, bin 33 Jahre alt und mache gerade meinen Doktor in Psychologie. Schön dich kennen zu lernen.“ Sie drückte sanft seine Hand. In ihren Augen konnte Jonathan eine gewisse Verspieltheit erkennen neben der Neugier. Das konnte ein interessanter Abend werden. Er richtete sein Hemd etwas und erwiderte aufrichtig: „Die Freude liegt ganz meinerseits. Ich heiße Jonathan Crane und habe vor acht Wochen die 44 erreicht. Ich bin meines Zeichens Psychiater spezialisiert auf.“ „Ängste“, vollendete Scarecrow plötzlich in tiefer, säuselnder Stimme, „Wir lieben es, wenn die Würmer vor uns im Staub kauern und um Gnade winseln.“ Der hagere Mann fasste sich an den hämmernden Kopf. Er verbannte sein zweites Ich so weit fort wie es ihm nur möglich war, als er fortfuhr: „Ich bin spezialisiert auf Zwänge und Angststörungen.“ Die Harlekin legte den Kopf schief, ignorierte den kurzen Ausbruch ihres Gegenübers und erhob erneut ihre Stimme: „Wow, dann kann ich sicherlich noch viel von dir lernen. Arbeitest du hier in Gotham?“ Jonathan wollte gerade zu einer Antwort ansetzen, als der Kellner das Essen an den Tisch brachte. Missmutig servierte er die Speisen und rümpfte etwas die Nase. Er wünschte ihnen beim Gehen einen guten Appetit. Der Meister der Ängste sah hinab auf das, was sie in diesem Restaurant einen Salat nannten: eine kleine Schale mit grünen Blättern, garniert mit zwei Tropfen Olivenöl. Harleen konnte sich ein Schmunzeln nicht verkneifen und griff nach ihrem Besteck. Sie hatte genau das bekommen, wonach sie verlangt hatte. 

Jonathan umfasste seufzend die Gabel an seinem Platz und beantwortete die Frage seines Gegenübers: „Ich denke man kann es so sagen, ja. Ich forsche und beobachte, vor was Menschen Angst haben und wie sie in solchen Situationen reagieren.“ Er war von der Wahl seiner eigenen Worte überrascht. In dieser Formulierung klang es fast nach etwas Ehrbarem und Erstrebenswerten. Er würgte einen Bissen hinunter, bevor er fragte: „Ich nehme an, das du an der Gotham Universität studierst. Gefällt dir dein bisheriges Studium?“ Harleen hatte inzwischen ein Stück der Currywurst abgeschnitten und kaute vergnügt darauf herum. „Ja, es ist klasse“, antwortete sie mit vollem Mund, „vor allem die Praktika gefallen mir. Ich mache gerade eins in der Arkham Psychiatrie. Da laufen vielleicht Freaks herum, das kannst du dir gar nicht vorstellen!“ Jonathan konnte auf die Bemerkung nun selbst ein Schmunzeln nicht zurückhalten und erwiderte: „Oh doch, das kann ich. Glaube mir das bitte.“ Ein kurzer Moment der Stille war zwischen sie gekehrt, als die Harlekin mit einem Mal laut auflachte. Der Meister der Angst sah verwundert seiner Verabredung entgegen. Diese lachte noch eine Weile weiter, bevor sie rief: „Du kannst ja doch lächeln.“ Das Schmunzeln auf seinem Gesicht gefror. Er senkte zügig den Blick. Ihr Lachen brach abrupt ab und er konnte ihre liebliche Stimme sprechen hören: „Hey, das war positiv gemeint. Ehrlich. Ich würde dich nie auslachen, Johnny.“ 

Da war es wieder. Sein Thema. Die ewigen Hänseleien seiner Kindheit und Jugend. Das ständige Lachen. In ihm brodelte es, die ewig angestaute Wut flutete sein Blut und schwemmten seinen Verstand. Scarecrow ließ die Faust gewaltsam auf den Tisch krachen, als er die nächsten Worte für ihn spie: „Niemand wagt es uns auszulachen, dummes Kind! Niemand!“ Harleen konnte den überraschten Ausdruck nicht verbergen, ihre weit geöffnet Augen richteten sich auf ihn. Die anderen Gästen taten es ihr gleich und starrten den Meister der Angst entgeistert an. Jonathan gewann unterdessen die Kontrolle zurück. Er versuchte sein aufgewühltes Gemüt zu beruhigen und atmete mehrmals tief ein. „So ist es“, pflichtete die Harlekin leise beschwichtigend zu und streichelte sehr vorsichtig die Hand des hageren Mannes, „Niemand lacht mehr über dich. Das würde sich keiner trauen.“ Er konnte das Getuschel der anderen Menschen hören. „Johnny, bitte.“ In ihrer Stimme machte sich Unbehagen breit. Vielleicht war es auch ein Anflug von Panik. Panik davor, das er die Beherrschung ganz verlieren würde. Er zwang sich zur Ordnung und sprach ungewollt steif: „Ja, diese Zeiten sind vorbei.“ Harleen hörte nicht auf seine Hand zu streicheln, blieb jedoch stumm. Er seufzte leise. In diesem Moment verfluchte Jonathan seine Persönlichkeitsstörung. Ein unangenehmes Schweigen legte sich zwischen sie. Es zu brechen lag nun an ihm und es fiel dem hagerem Mann sichtlich schwer, seine Emotionen zurück zu halten. Der Meister der Angst strich sich mit den Fingern durch das zerzauste, braune Haar bevor er leise fragte: „Wäre es angemessen bei der ersten Verabredung zu erwähnen, das man seinen Körper mit einem Monster teilt, was jederzeit ausbrechen kann?“ 

Die Angesprochene sah ihm entgegen und erwiderte ruhiger werdend: „Es kommt darauf an.“ Die Harlekin lächelte plötzlich wieder. Als sie kleine Kreise auf seinem Handrücken zu malen begann, fügte sie verrucht hinzu: „Viele Frauen finden Gefahr anziehend, Johnny. Vor allem Gefahr, die sie nicht kontrollieren können. Ehrlich gesagt finde ich es gerade deswegen so aufregend mit dir.“ Ihre Fingernägel kratzten vorsichtig über seine Haut. „Du bist wie Dr. Jekyll.“ Jonathan traute seinen Ohren nicht. Er schluckte einen schweren Kloß hinunter. „Ich kenne diese Geschichte, aber es ist... “, setzte er an, wurde jedoch von einem Finger auf seinen Lippen unterbrochen. Die Harlekin lächelte geheimnisvoll und flüsterte nur für ihn hörbar: „Ah ah, Dr. Jekyll. Wir wollen doch nicht Mr. Hyde aufwecken oder? Zumindest noch nicht jetzt.“ Sie kicherte vergnügt. In ihm regte sich Scarecrow erneut. Er genoss die Aufmerksamkeit, die sie ihm schenkte und verlangte augenblicklich nach mehr. „Dein Salat wird noch kälter als er schon ist, Johnny“; lachte die junge Frau, ließ seine Hand los und griff erneut nach ihrem Besteck. Das Essen. Richtig. Jonathan schüttelte leicht mit dem Kopf. Er rief sich in Gedanken zurück, weswegen sie eigentlich hier waren. Eine Verabredung zum Essen. Die Gäste an den anderen Tischen begutachteten sie weiterhin skeptisch, einige wirkten empört über das Verhalten, welches sie an den Tag legten. „Was machst du sonst in deiner Freizeit?“, schmatzte die Harlekin ungewollt laut. Der hagere Mann war überrascht über den erneuten abrupten Themenwechsel, bemühte sich aber dennoch angemessen darauf zu antworten: „Ich habe nicht sonderlich viel Zeit neben der Arbeit, aber ich lese gerne und versorge meine Krähe.“ Harleen versenkte eine Pommes in ein Meer aus Mayonnaise. „Du hast eine Haustierkrähe? Das ist ziemlich abgefahren“, gab die junge Frau grinsend zu. „Ich habe nur zwei Hunde. Sie sind total süß, nur mögen meine Freundinnen sie irgendwie nicht. Red nennt sie immer Köter und Selina sabbernde, abartige Tölen. Dabei machen ihre blöden Katzen deutlich mehr Dreck als meine beiden Lieblinge.“ 

Sie verschlang eine weitere Pommes Frites mit einer Mischung aus Currysauce und Mayonnaise. Jonathan selbst hörte ihr in diesem Moment aufmerksam zu, während er etwas Lustlos an den grünen Blättern kaute. Sie schien einen großen Redebedarf zu haben. Der Verdacht bestätigte sich, als sie weiter erzählte: „Zum Lesen hatte ich lange keine Zeit. Also Dinge zu lesen neben den Unterrichtsfächern. Am liebsten habe ich es sowieso, wenn mir jemand was vorliest.“ Harleen schenkte ihm ein breites Lächeln und lehnte sich etwas weiter nach vorne, gab damit mehr von ihrem Dekolletee preis. Die Harlekin legte ihre Hand zärtlich an seine Wange, als sie liebevoll fragte: „Würdest du mir bald was vorlesen, Johnny?“ Überrumpelt von der Geste brachte der Mann nicht mehr als ein Nicken zustande. Er lehnte sich fast sehnsüchtig in die Berührung, genoss die angenehme Wärme ihrer Finger an seiner Haut. In Gedanken wanderten sie bereits über seinen Körper, erkundeten jede Narbe die er besaß und jede Unebenheit die sie finden würde. Gleichzeitig versuchte Scarecrow erneut aus seiner Isolationshaft auszubrechen. Er knurrte bedrohlich in seinem Kopf: „Was soll der ganze Smalltalk? Wir wissen doch genau wie das hier endet.“ „Wie endet es denn, Mr. Hyde?“ Jonathan blinzelte erstaunt und wurde kreidebleich. Scarecrow hatte nicht nur in seinen Gedanken gesprochen. Die erwartungsvollen Augen der Harlekin sahen ihm direkt entgegen, als er leise stammelte: „Nein, das war nicht ich. Ich meine...“ Erneut legten sich zwei Finger auf seine Lippen. Sie legte ihren Kopf schief, lächelte lasziv und flüsterte nur für ihn hörbar: „Dich habe ich nicht gefragt, Dr. Jekyll.“ 

In diesem Moment gab es für Jonathan keine Möglichkeit mehr seine zweite Persönlichkeit zurück zu halten. Er verlor mit einem Schlag sämtliche Kontrolle und konnte lediglich von innen zusehen, was nun geschehen würde. Scarecrow umfasste grob die Oberarme der jungen Frau. Er zog sie halb über den Tisch zu sich und legte seine rauen Lippen fest auf die ihren, versiegelten sie zu einem leidenschaftlichen, brutalen Kuss. Harleen war viel zu überrascht um zu reagieren und verblieb in ihrer Starre. Der leichte Schmerz ließ sie erschaudern. Erst als Scarecrow fest auf ihre Unterlippe biss erwiderte sie den Kuss schließlich und seufzte erleichtert, als die Zähne ihres Gegenübers sich lockerten. Die Harlekin konnte ihr eigenes Blut im Mund schmecken. Scarecrow löste ruckartig ihre Bindung mit einem lautem Lachen und das Nächste was die junge Frau spürte war etwas, was über ihren Kopf gezogen wurde. Die Gasmaske verschleierte nicht die Sicht auf den Saal, der sich in rasender Geschwindigkeit mit rötlichem Gas füllte. Harleen beobachtete, wie die anderen Gäste in Angst und Panik ausbrachen. Einige von ihnen schlugen aufeinander ein, wiederum andere kauerten sich auf dem Boden zusammen, die Arme fest um den Kopf umschlungen. Über all dem lag ein dauerhaftes Schreien. Fasziniert von dem Anblick wurde sie näher an den schmächtigen Oberkörper des Meisters der Angst gezogen. Dieser säuselte leise in ihr Ohr: „Für dich habe ich etwas ganz Besonderes zu Hause vorbereitet.“ Dann wand er sich an die verängstigte Belegschaft des Restaurants: „Meine Damen und Herren, genießen sie diesen Abend in seliger Angst und Schrecken.“ Zusammen mit der Harlekin schritt er über die leblos werdenden Körper einiger Gäste in Richtung des Ausganges. Als sie den Kellner passierten lehnte Scarecrow sich hämisch über ihn und lachte in sein angstverzerrtes Gesicht: „Ich empfehle das Restaurant gerne weiter. Danke für die vorzügliche Bedienung und viel Vergnügen beim Dahinscheiden.“ Er umfasste die Hand seiner Begleitung fest. Harleen erwiderte den Druck zärtlicher und lächelte glücklich unter ihrer Gasmaske. Dieser Abend war perfekt.


End file.
